User talk:Azuris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Warfare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M16A4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- II Helljumper II (Talk) 19:19, April 25, 2010 Protected I protected your userpage so only registered users can edit it. If you want me to unprotect it, I will. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I reccomended you for it. Let's see if you get it. I know you will use them wisely if you get them. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) There, you got adminship! Congratz! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Tech Guy According to Dunn your our tech guy. I wondered if you could make weapon and army templates? Thanks dude. Lozza 19:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Userpage You have a mistake on your userpage. You put Made Up Game Characters wikia. It is the Famous Game Characters wikia. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! I am a grammar Nazi. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I know. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I want to also be the vandal hater!!!! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) YAY!! We hate vandals!! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yay Wonderwaffle! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Protected Thanks? Cpt.Z 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Cpt.Z 22:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Most edits I have the most edits on the wikia. :D [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I know they aren't. And about your RfA, you should wait until CoD7 comes out. We will probably need more admins then. It's when me and Darth are going to try. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, we might only need 2 more admins then. Depends on if some of the current admins go inactive. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that the main compitition for adminship is between you, Cain, Darth, and me. And actually, there are a few users that I think shouldn't be admins that are admins now. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Scottie has a chance. Personally, I will give him an oppose. And it's not who I think shouldn't become them, it's who are sysops right now, and I don't think they should be sysops. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to say it on here, but there is 2 or 3 sysops that I think shouldn't have the powers. I'll say it on IRC, but not on here. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) User of The Month Create a user of the month page. Cpt.Z 00:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Who do you think it should be? Cpt.Z 00:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It won't let me. May you nominate Bravo 59 for me? Cpt.Z 00:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Can't. Cpt.Z 00:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) IDK. Cpt.Z 00:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Nine-Five has been a great contribution to this wiki. He has created many pages. Bravo 95 shows a positive attitude in the community. UoTM I do not know, but what do you mean by close?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Could I put in an RfA yet?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) How should I do that (where do I go, what page) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead! I was about to do some work to the main page aswell. 21:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Complaint box I saw it on your userpage, it's funny. :) [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I suggest talking to Darth. But what kind do you want? [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, since she told you she loves you, if you truly love her, tell her you love her too. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't help you there. Sorry man. But really, either make a blog about it on Call of Duty Wiki, or ask Darth. He will help. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 22:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Remember to vote on UoTM page. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Ask me Anything!]] 19:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you fix my Sig? [[User talk:Cpt.Z|''Talk]] 22:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This guy says thanks. ''Talk'' 22:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Notice thingy How do you add those notices at the top there? I've been wanting to put one up on the Zombie Rollplay wiki. 22:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. 22:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Shoot, sorry I was screwing around and accidentally made a page...I hope you don't mind my rather rude introduction onto this wiki. (the page name is "Beretta M93R") :X Sotalitefella 22:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but is it a problem if I post up some weapons articles in the near future? Sotalitefella 23:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Archiving the RfA's Next time one is closed, edit it and cut it all and paste it into the archive 1 page. Thanks. 23:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm probably leaving tomorrow. I can be on tonight. I have to study for my exam. After that, I will be back. I'll probably only be gone a few days. 23:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. 23:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Dates and Rollback Could I make pages about weapons made before/during WWII, but used after? I take it the same would go for anything. Oh and, do you think I deserve Rollback, although I doubt there will be a need for a while. 23:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, although I do disagree with the wikis definition of "modern," I would say modern is WWII, or maybe even WWI and later. 00:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Bravo & PMG Hey. Letting you know that Bravo 59 has quit all wikis based on his userpage. I created some PMG's (Check my Userpage for them) and am wondering how to get camo on them. ''Talk'' 00:26, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Bravo I seen. He wen't on a huge rant, and knew he was 100% wrong. Got a little 3 day block, he took it way to hard. 00:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I thought the same, someone as smart as he should know thats not true. 00:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey man The only reason why I am leaving is about that blog I made. I have never been blocked before. So that is why I am a bit strange. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) And I feel really bad for what I did............ [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) That is big! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool. But I cannot undo my userpage back to it's usual state. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 20:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) This wiki. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It says "Edit cannot be reverted" or something like that. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I am sorry :( [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 21:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC)